Sexual Orientation
by Chiguii
Summary: Matthew!PoV. "En donde Alfred F. Jones descubre su verdadera orientación de una manera algo, eh, peculiar... Bueno, en realidad, Matthew la descubre por él." AU. USUK. PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia pertenece al megafabuloso Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Quise hacer un one-shot de esto, pero no pude. El suspenso en una historia es fundamental (?)<br>Multi-shot, then~  
>Disfruten de esto de la misma forma que yo disfruté al escribirlo. Mejores tres horas de mi vida, <em>I say<em>~

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams tiene una poco agraciada existencia.<p>

Fin de la historia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ése es el fin de su historia, dado que ésta historia en particular no es suya, sino que de su hermano: Alfred F. Jones. O, en palabras del propio Matthew "la causa irrevocable e indiscutible de todos y cada uno de sus problemas". No es que Matthew no quiera a Alfred, ése no es el asunto a tratar aquí. Matthew sostiene un cariño incondicional bastante sincero por su hermano menor y estaría completamente dispuesto a recibir una bala por su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo. Una sola bala y siempre y cuando sea en la pierna o en algún lugar que no atente a su vida. Matthew a veces discute consigo mismo (no es que tenga alguien más con quién discutir que no sea su oso de peluche, pero discutir con su oso casi provoca que su madre quisiera mandarlo a un psicólogo, temiendo que su hijo mayor tuviera un problema social de algún tipo. Quién sabe de dónde pudo sacar ésa idea...) si su sacrificio valdría la pena (recibir la bala) cuando la mayor parte del tiempo Alfred <em>sí<em> merece ser disparado. Dios, a veces el mismo Matthew quisiera extrangularlo.

Pero, de nuevo, el cariño que tenga o no tenga por su hermano no es el asunto a tratar aquí. (Tampoco si en verdad debería ir a visitar a un psicólogo, Miss Williams)

Alfred y Matthew son completamente opuestos. Son una antítesis en su más abstracta definición, son como, como... aceite y agua. Café y jarabe de mapple. La comida de Arthur Kirkland y el paladar de las personas cómunes. Se repelen. (No tanto el café y el jarabe de mapple. Nada queda bien si no tiene jarabe de mapple. Y no, Señora Williams, por última vez, su hijo mayor no tiene un problema... ¿Nunca conoció a Natalia Arlovskaya? Ése es un ejemplo de problema...)

Donde Alfred brilla, Matthew simplemente tiende a desvanecerse. Alfred grita, Matthew apenas suspira. Alfred es un idiota, ingenuo, bocón, impulsivo... Matthew es canadiense. Lo más gracioso (así como, gracioso por no decir doloroso de la forma que uno ríe para no llorar) es que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes el uno del otro en personalidad e intereses, externamente, ambos son iguales. Así como, idénticos. Tan parecidos que uno a simple vista pensaría que son gemelos.

Éste es el verdadero problema de Matthew, Sra Williams. Y, en parte, es _su_ culpa.

* * *

><p>A algunos les gustaría pensar que Alfred hace que Matthew tenga más vida social y que Matthew, a su vez, calma un poco los ánimos de su hermano. Ésas personas están en lo cierto y a la vez equivocadas.<p>

Sí, Alfred desborda alegría, sentido del humor, palabras idiotas, ideas ingeniosas (según él), confianza, seguridad y todas las demás cosas que sus admiradoras digan en los pasillos del colegio. Pero no todos quieren a Alfred, claro que no. Algunos no se dejan engañar por su atractivo semblante y sus ojos azules, y Matthew aprecia que haya personas en la institución que actualmente tienen cesos... pero, como hay personas que no quieren a Alfred, hay personas que odian a Alfred...

Y aquí comienza la maldición de ser jodidamente igual a su hermano.

Muchas, muchas, MUCHAS cosas le han pasado a Matthew en sus años de vida como para empezar a contar sus traumas en una historia que ni siquiera es suya, pero digamos que, la gran mayoría de golpes, amenazas, peleas, conflictos verbales e insultos que ha recibido en su vida no eran para él, sino que fueron dadas a él por las personas que lo confundieron con su hermano.

Una vez, Matthew confrontó a su hermano por esto cuando un muy agresivo estudiante de intercambio de Cuba casi lo deja sin cabellera (Matthew cuida muy bien de su cabello. Y de su Jarabe de mapple. No se metan con ellos.). Alfred pidió una disculpa para nada sincera mientras sostenía una sierra eléctrica que señalaba peligrosamente al canadiense. El tema jamás volvió a ser tocado y Matthew tuvo que aprender a ignorar todas las amenazas dirigidas a él que no eran para él.

El lado bueno de las cosas iba en que, por ejemplo, parecerse a Alfred a veces le conseguía citas con chicas que lo confundían con su hermano. Matthew no es tan tonto como para quejarse de esto. Y sí, en cierta parte, gracias a Alfred se hizo amigo de Jorge Luis Nuñez, el estudiante de intercambio cubano que por poco lo deja calvo y lo desnuca. Dicho estudiante vino un día a pedirle sinceras disculpas ya que no sabía que Jones tenía un hermano y que, para compensar dicho acto atroz que realizó lo invitó a comer helado. Ése fue el inicio de una hermosa amistad. Luego está Gilbert Beilschmidt, un estudiante albino que hace mucho tiempo tuvo que haber terminado el instituto y se hicieron amigos porque una vez se sentaron juntos en la cafetería y Gilbert mencionó que el jarabe de mapple le encantaba. Todos los amigos del jarabe de mapple son amigos de Matthew.

Y bueno, sí, gracias a Alfred consiguió un amigo, varios conocidos (como Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy) y varias citas que nunca llegaron a más que una simple cita.

En cuanto a la parte en la que Matthew calma los ánimos de Alfred, bueno, eso es discutible. Alfred si viene y se queja con él, habla con él, le da noticias acerca de videojuegos y demás cosas, le comenta cuáles son las últimas actividades y chusmerios del colegio (lo cuál no es necesario, porque Matthew conoce a Gilbert y Gilbert sabe todo lo que pasa ya que Gilbert tiene un blog de chismes que compite con el de Feliks, y es bien conocido que Feliks es omnisciente y sabe todo lo que pasa, cuándo pasa y las teorías de por qué pasa, así que Gilbert, para hacerle competencia y derrotarlo, tiene sus muy buenas fuentes de información). Pero a decir verdad, Alfred le comenta todo eso con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre tiene y se va con ése mismo entusiasmo, ni un gramo menos. Así que eso no es calmar ánimos en lo que a Matthew Williams respecta. Eso se llama tener la paciencia de un santo.

* * *

><p>Pero, bueno, el propósito de la historia aún no está muy claro que digamos, ¿eh?<p>

Bien sabemos que Matthew ha tenido que escuchar muchas cosas en su vida que iban dirigidas a su hermano. "Idiota", "torpe", "glotón", "incapaz de leer la atmósfera de una situación delicada", "gritón", "egoísta", "insoportable-aru", "abusador", "gordo"... éstas eran las más comunes. Y Matthew estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de ellas, en serio, así que no le causaba muchos problemas o jaquecas ya que en el fondo estaba relativamente de acuerdo con los comentarios.

Pero, un buen día, un insulto nuevo apareció que lo dejó estático como una roca.

Matthew se giró, anonadado, ignorando la perorata de Gilbert que venía a su lado para tratar de identificar quién había dicho semejante cosa. Se encontró siendo observado por unos ojos violetas que danzaban con satisfacción al ver la expresión que dicha palabra había dejado en su supuesto hermano menor. Ivan Braginsky, estudiante ruso y conocido archi-némesis de su hermano menor estaba arrecostado contra los casilleros de un pasillo casi desierto salvo unos cuantos estudiantes, que como Matthew y Gilbert, simplemente pasaban por ahí para dirigirse a sus clases.

Matthew respondió a la expresión del ruso con un elocuente "¿eh?"

Iván simplemente sonrió de una manera escalofriántemente inocente. "¿Además de gay también eres sordo, Jones?"

Gilbert, para ése entonces ya se había girado y miraba con una expresión entre atemorizada y molesta al ruso "Entonces tú eres ciego, Braginsky. Éste," Gilbert hizo una moción con su cabeza señalando a Matthew, que aún no parecía saber quién era y cuál era el motivo de su existencia, "no es Jones, dhu." Sentenció el alemán/pruso. "¿No tienes que ir a patear cachorros o robarle dulces a niños o algo igual de estúpido?"

Por un momento, Ivan abrió los ojos en sorpresa, probablemente notando que la persona a la que había identificado como Jones no era Jones y quién demonios era ésta persona, ahora que lo pensaba bien... pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió que, como _quién fuera_ no era Jones, ya no tenía nada de divertido molestarlo. "Da, ya veo... entonces nos veremos en la práctica de football, Gilbert, da~" Se despidió el ruso, marchándose por el pasillo ya vacío hacia su clase, aparentemente. Gilbert dejó salir el aire y la tensión que jamás admitiría que alguien tan genial como él estaba sosteniendo hasta que el abominable hombre ruso de la bufanda asesina se perdió de vista.

"Gott. Cómo odio a ése demente, es completamente injusto que alguien tan genial como yo esté en el mismo equipo de football que él, kesekese. ¡Esto tiene que ser obra del cejotas, lo sé! ¡Él es el que se encarga de la administración de los equipos, maldito! Sufrirá mi furia cibernética, ¿¡no es así, Gilbird!" El albino empezó a reirse a carcajadas dementes mientras miraba a su celular amarillo al que amorosamente había bautizado "gilbird" mientras se disponía a entrar a Facebook, probablemente para publicar algo en contra de Arthur Kirkland, presidente estudiantil.

Matthew Williams aún estaba un tanto trastornado como para que le empezara a importar que estaban llegando tarde a clase y que Gilbert ya ni si quiera quisiera entrar. Que se joda su registro perfecto de asistencia, ¿qué demonios había sido eso de _gay_?

Aquí comienza la verdadera historia, eh.

* * *

><p>Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, Matthew jamás puso en duda la orientación sexual de su hermano. Otras cosas sí las ponía en duda, llámenlas inteligencia, sentido de supervivencia, cordura, moralidad, <em>parentesco<em>. Pero orientación sexual y comida favorita, ésas cosas no las podía poner en cuestión porque eran evidentemente evidentes, y más si se trata de la comida. Porque el jarabe de mapple de Alfred son las hamburguesas, y ya eso es decirlo todo.

Como son cosas incuestionables es obvio que Matthew quedaría un tanto sorprendido ante el mínimo cuestionamiento de las cuestiones incuestionables de su hermano. Es decir, Alfred probablemente tenga el teléfono y el facebook de toda la población femenina estudiantil y la de alguna que otra profesora. El canadiense no hubiese reaccionado si a su hermano lo llamaran "promiscuo", o que algún estudiante quisiera venir a golpearlo en venganza porque su hermano había dormido con su novia, o algo entre ésas líneas. Pero jamás hubiese esperado escuchar a alguien llamar a su hermano _gay_.

No malinterpreten. Matthew no tiene nada contra la homosexualidad, ni nada por el estilo. Él defiende los derechos de las personas a amar a quién quieran, ya que el amor es amor en todas sus formas y quién es él para cuestionar eso, ¿eh? Nadie. Él se casaría con el jarabe de mapple si tuviese una representación antropomorfa, le importa tres pepinos si dicha representación es mujer o hombre, así que él no cuestiona.

Pero con Alfred las cosas nunca son así de sencillas, ¿eh?

Matthew no es tan tonto como para confrontar a Ivan acerca de esto, ya que lo más probable es que Ivan haya recurrido al término para hacer enfurecer a Alfred, sin ninguna intención o verdad escondida en la broma, porque así es la relación de su hermano con el ruso desde que Matthew sabe que se conocen, además, al canadiense no le gustan las confrontaciones, es más, las evita si es que puede, como ha quedado demostrado muchas veces. Y ciertamente no empezará a confrontarse con Ivan, de entre todas las personas que hay en el mundo.

Y no va a preguntarle a Alfred acerca de esto. Porque si Matthew conoce a Alfred de la forma que lo conoce, sabe que no es un movimiento inteligente, de ahí que Ivan haya intentado usarlo.

Era obvio que ya no podría concentrarse en sus clases, y ésta era recién la primera. Realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que Alfred era la causa de todos sus problemas, en serio. Con un suspiro se resignó a tener que pedir los apuntes de el resto de sus clases a Jorge Luis y estudiar en su casa... o tratar de estudiar, porque estaba seguro que Alfred llegaría para contar alguna hazaña que había hecho en el campo de football...

El canadiense parpadeó un momento. Football. Alfred entrenaba junto con Gilbert e Ivan hoy.

Podía empezar a despedirse ya de una tarde tranquila en su casa una vez su hermano arribara después de su entrenamiento.

Se preguntaba si Jorge Luis quisiera salir a comer helado en la tarde después del colegio y probablemente dejarlo vivir en su casa por unos días.

* * *

><p>Gracias a las deidades del cielo, Jorge Luis tenía un poco de tiempo después del colegio para salir a comer un helado, pero le explicó, por tercera vez en la semana, que lamentablemente no era posible vivir en su casa, ya que las dimensiones no eran las adecuadas para acomodarlo, además que Alfred probablemente se volvería loco si se enterara que se fue a vivir con él.<p>

Matthew prácticamente le rogó que lo dejara ir a su casa por un rato, por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que llegaría después que Alfred y no tendría que ser víctima del vómito gramatical que probablemente tuviera que escuchar acerca del desastre que fue la práctica de football y de cómo Alfred e Ivan casi provocan la tercera Guerra Mundial tratando de sacarse los dientes el uno al otro a puñetazos. Ya tendría suficiente de eso una vez entrara al blog de Gilbert, donde habría fotos y testimonios del incidente, además de vídeos y todas las exageraciones típicas del pruso/alemán.

Jorge Luis aceptó, mostrando simpatía por el pobre canadiense. Matthew se regocijó en el hecho de que se había salvado de un incidente incómodo y sacó su celular, dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje a su madre avisándole que pasaría la tarde estudiando en la casa de un amigo. No esperó encontrarse con dos mensajes de texto sin abrir, uno de Alfred y otro de Gilbert, respectivamente.

El de Alfred decía algo como esto: "_Bro. practik knclada. yego tard ;) Tellmom. C-u_" Ya acostumbrado al tremendo insulto al lenguaje que su hermano utilizaba, no le dio mucha importancia. Le sorprendía un poco que la practica se hubiese cancelado, pero bueno, ya se enteraría de los detalles. El de Gilbert era un poco extraño...

"_Fuist a la ksa de jolu? Bien. No t vayas de ahí hasta q yo llegue. T acompañaré a t ksa_."

¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba yendo a la casa de Jorge Luis? Matthew estrechó sus ojos pero luego sacudió su cabeza, resignado. Gilbert tenía sus fuentes, después de todo. Envíandole el mensaje a su madre avisándole cuál sería su paradero en las próximas horas decidió olvidarse de la realidad y sus problemas hasta que ambas decidieran golpear su puerta.

* * *

><p>Y golpear su puerta hicieron, literalmente. Bueno, no <em>su<em> puerta, sino la puerta de Jorge Luis, cerca de dos horas después.

Gilbert estaba parado fuera con el mismo aire de confianza y seguridad de siempre, sonriendo de manera altanera con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros, mientras utilizaba una camiseta de mangas cortas con el logo de una banda de rock que Matthew jamás había escuchado. La pose estaba más exagerada que de costumbre, Matthew notó, probablemente debido a que el pruso estaba tratando de demostrar que no había calculado mal el clima y que no se estaba congelando parado ahí afuera mientras el crepúsculo se hacía presente en el cielo. Porque las personas geniales no tienen frío, o algo por el estilo.

Matthew, por su parte, acomodó sus lentes, se colocó su chaqueta y ajustó un poco su bufanda, despidiéndose y agradeciendo a Jorge Luis por las notas y por tenerlo unas horas en su casa. Jorge Luis le sonrío ampliamente, recordándole la amenaza de muerte del día que tendría que recitarle a Alfred cuando llegara a casa. Matthew asintiendo por inercia ya que nunca le decía las amenazas a Alfred ya que éste las tomaba como poca cosa o simplemente volaban por encima de su cabeza se despidió del cubano con una última sonrisa y se encaminó a su casa en compañía de un Gilbert que _no_ se estaba muriendo de frío.

"¡Gott, no sabes de lo que te perdiste!", empezó inmediatamente Gilbert.

"¿De una práctica de football suspendida?" comentó Matthew, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar un poco más rápido, cosa de llegar a su casa antes de cenar y ver si Gilbert no querría acompañarlos o algo.

"No, hombre, eso es aburrido... es decir, las prácticas solo son geniales cuando mi genial presencia las bendice, pero si no estoy yo ahí, no son nada más que veintiún tarados-veintiuno porque no estoy yo, y yo no soy un tarado, yo soy genial- corriendo tras una absurda pelota corrupta", finalizó el albino.

Matthew actualmente se detuvo en seco por un momento en mitad de la acera y miró a Gilbert de la forma que una persona miraría a un albino de ojos rojos- _eh..._ miró a Gilbert. "¿eh?"

"Kesekesekese, oh, Matt, ¡deberías ver tu cara en éste momento!" comenzó a reírse el albino a carcajadas, al cabo de un momento, se detuvo y trato de calmar su risa descontrolada y hacerla pasar por tos. O en verdad se estaba ahogando en saliva, no que a Matthew le interese, _se estaba riendo de él_. Por lo que al canadiense concierne, se lo merece.

Cuando la tos sucumbió, Gilbert limpió una lagrima de su ojo y se paró derecho. Con una sonrisa le indicó a Matthew que lo mejor era seguir caminando a lo que Matthew simplemente asintió, siguiendo la acción. "Pero ahora en serio, lo que quería decirte es que vas a pasarla muy mal las próximas semanas si lo de hoy te afectó tanto como lo hizo", sonrió el pruso.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?", cuestionó el canadiense un tanto perplejo.

Gilbert levantó su dedo índice y empezó a moverlo de derecha a izquierda, negando. "Ahhh, no no, mi querido Matty, no puedo estropear esto, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría decirte la verdad de las cosas ahora. A mí no me las dijeron en mi momento, lo justo es que yo no te las diga a ti". Seguidamente, comenzó a tocar su hombro repetitivamente con el dedo que estaba usando para negar un segundo atrás. "Esto tendrás que averiguarlo _tú-so-li-to_~"

"... ¿eh?" Matthew no podía evitar sentirse como un disco rayado, llegando a éste punto.

"Pero te daré una pista, porque eres mi amigo, y mi alma siente compasión por tu pobre y no tan genial mente sin conocimientos", comenzó a hablar nuevamente. "_West_-mi hermano-nunca se lo vio venir. Y yo tampoco, realmente, así que comprendo tu situación. Pero te diré algo, de hermano mayor a hermano mayor, tú te darás cuenta primero. Y, como hermano mayor, será tu responsabilidad decírcelo o esperar a que él se dé cuenta," se detuvo un momento, con gesto pensativo "aunque, considerando quién es tu hermano, supongo que tendrás que decírselo tú". Se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. "Suerte con eso".

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde el canadiense trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, de razonar cuál era el propósito de todo lo que Gilbert le estaba diciendo, hasta que, una idea, pequeña y temerosa se fue haciendo paso por su mente hasta que llegó a su boca y exclamó: "Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Ivan dijo que mi hermano era gay... ¿verdad?"

Gilbert no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa se alargaba cada vez más en su rostro, lo que el canadiense tomó como una afirmación.

"¡Oh, vamos Gil! Tú no puedes estar pensando eso, también, ¿eh? Mira, yo conozco a mi hermano, ¿ok? Sé cuales son sus gustos y cosas, sé que tiene revistas porno con mujeres en posiciones bizarras debajo de su cama y los virus de nuestra computadora son por entrar en sitios porno. De porno hetero, eh. ¡Yo mismo he formateado la computadora más de una vez porque no podía usarla debido a los virus!" exclamó casi en un grito frustrado, al final. Horas formateando la computadora... era desesperante...

"Mhh, lo que digas, Matty." Sentenció Gilbert con una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro mientras se detenía. "Mira, debo volver a casa porque Feliciano se quedará con nosotros ésta noche y cocinará pasta, y _Gott_, amo como cocina ése chico. Es un buen cuñado, ¿sabes?. No habría pedido a uno mejor, a menos que fueras tú, pero todo no se puede, _¿eh?_" Matthew estaba seguro que ése último 'eh' había sido una burla por todos los 'eh's que el canadiense había dicho en el día. Y se lo iba a reclamar, hasta que... "eh, espera un segundo... ¿cuñado?"

"Yep", sonrió Gilbert. Y se giró dispuesto a marcharse a su casa hasta que aparentemente recordó algo y giró su rostro para mirar al canadiense, mientras anunciaba por encima de su hombro. "O, casi lo olvido, ¿cuáles son los gustos de tu hermano en cuanto a mujeres? Porque conozco pocos hombres que estén dispuestos a rechazar a Katiuschka, ¿sabes? ¿La hermana mayor de Ivan?" A lo que seguidamente hizo una moción un tanto descriptiva encima de su pecho para representar el tamaño de los de la muchacha. "_Man_, eso es _desarrollo_. De igual manera, hoy no tuvimos práctica porque Ivan tuvo que ir a consolar a su hermana que hace dos días que no puede superar el rechazo, así que yo tendría cuidado con Ivan si fuera tú, Matty". Guiñó su ojo, y con un último "_Tschüss_" se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa, dejando a un Matthew bastante atónito por ésta nueva información.

Alfred rechazó a _Katiuschka_.

_Alfred_ rechazó a Katiuschka.

Alfred _rechazó_ a Katiuschka.

"Hahaha, ¡ah Matty! ¡Ahí estás! _Mom_ ya me estaba pidiendo que fuera a buscarte porque no respodías tu celular, ¿para qué demonios tienes un celular si no vas a usarlo? _Anyways_, entra así podremos comer, finalmente, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿qué jamás piensas en mis necesidades?"

"No necesita hacerlo. Tú siempre estás pensando en tus propias necesidades, _git_. Los otros no tienen necesidad de hacer eso por ti."

"Arty, ¿¡por qué eres tan cruel conmigo! Aún y cuando te invito a cenar, jeez..."

"¡No me llames Arty!"

Matthew estaba demasiado atónito como para registrar que Gilbert lo dejó frente a su casa; que Feliciano era cuñado de Gilbert, lo que significaba que Ludwig y Feliciano de algún modo eran pareja; que Alfred F. Jones había rechazado a la muchacha más solicitada de toda la institución y que Ivan no estaba muy contento con el hecho, por lo que tendría que poner extra cuidado en alejarse del ruso; y además, que Arthur Kirkland estaba tratando de extrangular a su hermano en las puertas de su casa. La última situación sería un poco más alarmante si Alfred no pareciera estar disfrutando del hecho, si su risa mientras trataba de escapar del inglés decía algo.

Solo dos preguntas se registraban en su mente en el momento en que su madre gritó desde el interior de la casa que la comida ya estaba lista.

"¿Qué demonios pasaba con su hermano?" y, el tan conocido en ésta historia "... ¿eh?"

* * *

><p>Review, eh?~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo~!

Ustedes, maravillosas personas, son lo mejor y lo peor que me pasó en la vida (jkjk). Bueno, realmente, como que tiene su grado de verdad, y si me dejan, les explicaré por qué:  
>Yo tenía planeado como iba a ser éste fic desde que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer éste fic; así que no me complicaba la existencia demasiado, pero ustedes, <em>dudes<em>, quisieron saber la orientación de _Matthew_, aún y cuando ésta no es su historia. Así que pasamos de la idea original a una idea más genial que es la que ustedes me dieron gracias a sus geniales reviews (muchas gracias por ellos, btw 3)  
>So, yeah, la tardanza de éste capi (y la excusa de lo corto que es ;;) es porque tuve que planear el fic nuevamente, porque en la idea original no salía nada de que Matty fuera gay. ¡Pero no temáis, lectores! Ya está todo planeado y el próximo capítulo no demorará tanto, porque me encanta torturar a Matty y necesito escribir de ello :)<p>

**Nota**: Lo de arriba se resume a que ahora tendremos PruCan!. Pero no en éste cap, sorry. Disfruten un poco de Al y Matty, que no por nada son los protagonistas aquí.

**Disclaimer:** Ohohoh. Mi casa es de mis padres, la computadora de mi hermano y tengo la sensación de que la idea de éste fic salió de un capítulo de Dr. House. Oh, y bueno, Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

* * *

><p>La cena de ésa noche... fue uno de esos momentos -de los cuales hay muchos- que Matthew Williams quisiera ignorar que tomaron lugar en su universo llegando hasta el punto de eventualmente olvidar que pasaron. Como cuando Alfred entró en su habitación cuando eran niños blandiendo una cuchilla preguntándole si no le gustaría una tajada de pastel antes de irse a dormir... todavía está en el proceso de <em>eventualmente olvidar<em> eso.

Pero ésta no es la historia de Matthew Williams, Miss Williams. No nos interesa que su hijo tenga un problema social y que el psicólogo familiar esté dispuesto a reservarse unas cuantas horas a la semana para atender los problemas de su hjo cosa de insertarlo en una sociedad corrupta como un individuo normal más.

Si quiere hablar de corrupción, hable con Gilbert. El muchacho pruso/alemán estaría encantado de explicarle por qué el football es considerado el opio de los pueblos pos-modernos.

Ahora, hablemos de la cena...

* * *

><p>Matthew no podía razonar. No podía pensar. Y por más que le gustara creer que el motivo por el que todavía no podía lograr hablar consigo mismo era porque el peso de la información recibida sería demasiado para su pobre mente, tanto así que la misma tendría que reiniciarse, la verdadera cuestión del asunto es que no podía pensar porque no escuchaba sus propios pensamientos debido a Alfred, como siempre.<p>

¿Alguna vez mencionó que Alfred tiene la voz más chillona del planeta, eh? ¿No? Bueno, ya que está dando ésta información es conveniente recalcar que no solo tiene la voz más chillona del mundo, sino que puede hablar sin parar por horas y horas y _horas..._

"Por última vez, Jones, ¡no hables con la boca llena!", Arthur Kirkland, que estaba sentado frente a Matthew, parecía que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no levantar sus manos y colocarlas en el cuello de su hermano y probablemente ahorcarlo. Aunque ahora que Matthew ladea la cabeza un poco más a la derecha... parece que Arthur se ve tentado a simplemente cortarle la garganta con el cuchillo que su madre puso al lado de la mantequilla. Eso sería una buena muerte para Alfred, supone Matthew, es decir, morirá con un leve sabor a manteca en su tráquea. No puede ser peor que ser ahorcado hasta morir... por lo menos, si Arthur le corta la garganta a su hermano, éste dejaría de hablar más rápido, por lo que Matthew podría volver a su mundo feliz en donde su hermano todavía seguía siendo un crio de seis años y no molestaba al mayor en cada oportunidad que tenía sin siquiera intentarlo y no le quitaba sus colores y no se comía la última tajada de pastel y no se gastaba toda el agua caliente en los días de invierno y no estaba siendo acusado de ser _gay_.

"_Dude_, no me llames _Jones_. Jones le dicen a papá en el trabajo. Me haces sentir viejo y yo soy demasiado atractivo para ser viejo todavía, ¿verdad, _mom_?", hablaba un casi-atorado-en-puré-de-papas-Alfred.

"Sí, cariño, lo que digas," respondió de forma inmediata Miss Williams, considerando poca cosa que su hijo menor tuviese el ego del tamaño de Rusia, "aunque, debo decir, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Arthur."

El aludido levantó su cabeza, deteniendo por un momento su mantra de 'no, no Arthur, no puedes matar a Alfred y salirte con la tuya. Tus días de delincuente acabaron. Torturarlo tampoco es una opción, Arthur, solo espera, ya morirá por un hueso de pollo en su garganta, es cuestión de tener paciencia, Arthur'. "Oh," parpadeó un momento, tratando de buscar una excusa de por qué su desaparición de tres años, Matthew estaba tentado a creer "Bueno, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, además que estoy tratando de formar parte de varios clubs... necesito la actividad extra-curricular para obtener más becas, ya que éste año me gradúo. La verdad éste último tiempo he estado bastante ocupado...", bueno, Matthew le daba algo de crédito ya que actualmente parecía avergonzado mientras hablaba, si el sonrojo en sus mejillas decía algo.

Y bueno, técnicamente todo lo que dijo era cierto. Matthew formaba parte del consejo estudiantil también (aunque básicamente nadie parecía dispuesto a reconocer su existencia en dicho consejo...), y cuando Arthur no estaba gritándole a los integrantes que dejaran de ser unos jodidos vagos y se dispusieran a terminar con sus papeles estaba hablando con los profesores acerca de la opinión general de los estudiantes acerca de tal cuestión, firmando documentos, administrando los clubes deportivos (siendo miembro del club de football, junto con Gilbert, Ivan y su hermano, también) o simplemente jalando sus cabellos como método anti-stress. Eso o le exigía a Sey que le preparara una taza de té, aunque siempre terminaba quejándose por lo bajo que ni siquiera sabían cómo preparar té en la jodida institución, lo que provocaba reacciones un tanto homicidas de la joven chica.

Pero, aunque todo lo que dijo era cierto, y Matthew era testigo, esa no era la verdadera razón por la que Arthur Kirkland despareció de la residencia Jones de la misma forma que el jarabe de Mapple desaparece de la estantería de la cosina y aparece misteriosamente en el escritorio de Matthew. (_Misteriosamente_ siendo la palabra clave, no insista, Miss Williams.)

Alfred y Arthur no hablan de ello, que Matthew sepa. Y Matthew sabría si hablan de ello porque Gilbert o Feliks lo sabrían y Alfred estaría de un humor terrible por algunos días, y esos días serían horribles para Matthew, también, así que no, Alfred y Arthur no hablan de ello. '_Ello' _siendo el motivo original por el que la presencia Kirkland brillaba por su ausencia en la residencia Jones: la pelea que definió la amistad Jones&Kirkland, unos cuatro años atrás...

A decir verdad, Matthew no estaba muy al tanto de qué fue dicho, cuando fue dicho y el lugar en el que fue dicho (era tan secreto, que ni Feliks vestido de James Bond sabría exactamente qué aconteció ése día), pero nunca olvidaría el día en el que Alfred F. Jones volvió a casa sin su típica sonrisa, evitó contacto durante toda la tarde, se encerró en su habitación prácticamente un fin de semana entero, sin casi comer y se negaba a responder a las peticiones de su madre que le explicara qué ocurría y si quería ir al psicólogo o algo (... Miss Williams, ¿en serio? ¿eh?). A la semana siguiente, Alfred volvió a salir de las sombras de su cuarto con la misma sonrisa de siempre, haciendo dudar a Matthew de que ése fin de semana en donde su hermano menor actuó como el estereotipo de lo que un chico emo debería ser siquiera hubiese pasado...

Y desde ése día en adelante, Arthur Kirkland, hasta ése entonces Mejor-MegaUltraSuper-Amigo de Alfred F. Jones dejó de formar parte de la vida de éste.

A pesar de que Alfred hablaba de todo con Matthew, nunca hablaba de Arthur a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario mencionarlo para seguir con su relato. En los pasillos nunca hablaban más que las palabras que los desconocidos se hablan para mostrar cortesía el uno con el otro (una cortesía bastante sarcástica, en ocasiones...), y la tensión que existía cada vez que ambos estaban en una habitación era tan palpable que a veces Matthew se mordía las uñas o deseaba que la acción de traer un osito de peluche con forma de oso polar el cual casi siempre se olvidaba del nombre al colegio y abrazarlo en clases no lo condujera a una humillación tan humillante que hasta sus bis-nietos escucharían de ella y sentirían vergüenza ajena por el pobre Bisabuelo Matthew Williams, al cual amorosamente llamarían "Nono" hasta el día de su muerte en donde sería enterrado junto al infame oso de peluche Kumakichi.

(Ehh, ¿ése no es su nombre, eh? Bueno, su propio oso no sabía quién era él, tampoco. Lo justo es que Matthew se olvide/tenga dificultades de recordar el nombre de su propio oso de peluche. "Ojo por ojo y todos quedaríamos ciegos" olvidado. Nunca habló con su madre acerca de su oso polar parlante por motivos que en ésta etapa de la historia ya deben de haber quedado bastante claros, ¿eh?)

"- además, ¿qué clase de afeminado hombre duerme con un oso de peluche gigante en las noches mientras lee _Hamlet_?"

"¿¡Q-Qué! ¡Has alcanzado un nivel desconocido de idiotez, Jones! hehe. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS"

Alfred simplemente sonrío de manera misteriosa y victoriosa, sus ojos iluminados como el del cazador que finalmente tenía acorralada a su presa contra una cerca eléctrica, "estar en el club audiovisual tiene sus beneficios, _Artiee_~ By the way, no creía que fuera posible, ¡pero tienes una colección de porno enorme debajo de tu cama! ¡Tienes que prestarme alguna de esas revistas, man, en especial la que estabas leyendo el jueves pasado! Te vi, como decirlo, bastante... entretenido leyendo ése ejemplar en particular haha" A ambos muchachos (su madre había ido a lavar los platos, parecía...) les costó un poco asimilar lo que Alfred había comentado, pero una vez lograron ingerir la información que se había expuesto, se podría afirmar que ambas reacciones fueron completamente opuestas.

Un muy sonrojado Arthur Kirkland, después de tartamudear incrédulo palabras sin sentido mientras miraba a Alfred de forma alarmada y bueno, incrédula, decidió que siempre podría limpiar la escena del crimen y encontrar la forma de acusar a Francis del asesinato de su hermano menor mientras tomaba el cuchillo que estaba junto a la mantequilla y se disponía a atacar ferozmente a Alfred. Alfred, por su parte, parecía haber predicho en su mente ésa ruta de acción, y se levantó de su silla un segundo antes de que el enfurecido británico se lanzara por encima de la mesa para acuchillarlo. Inmediatamente, acompañado de un "¡vuelvo enseguida, _mom_!" (que sonaba demasiado feliz considerando la situación en la que se había puesto) se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió de un azote y comenzó a correr rápidamente seguido de Arthur, iniciando un tipo de persecución que no podría acabar bien, considerando que Arthur se veía bastante convencido de que podría plantar pruebas incriminatorias que señalaran a Francis Bonnefoy como el asesino de Jones.

Matthew, por su parte, ahora que estaba solo en la mesa, finalmente podía razonar la nueva información que tenía. Fueron necesarias ocho simples palabras para que su cerebro se reiniciara: "Alfred tiene cámaras instaladas en el cuarto de-"

Eh.

Reinicio.

* * *

><p>Una hora después del incidente (donde Matthew tuvo que levantar el resto de las cosas de la mesa y barrer, cosa que le correspondía a su posiblemente ahora difunto hermano) fue que el canadiense finalmente pudo retirarse a su dormitorio para tener su tan merecido descanso de lo que ahora se le hacía un día demasiado largo y abrumador.<p>

Estaba considerando simplemente tirarse en su cama y dormir, sin cambiarse de ropa, porque ¿qué sentido tenía? A nadie le importaría si mañana se levantaba con la misma camiseta y los mismos jeans, a nadie le importaría porque probablemente mañana a todos les importaría otra cosa, como tratar de sacar del closet a su hermano. O tratar de saber dónde estaba enterrado su cuerpo, una de dos. Aunque para la segunda opción habría que esperar por lo menos dos días, porque ahí puedes reportar a la persona como desaparecida y después, si encuentran el cadáver, empezar con la investigación policial y cosas. Por lo menos eso pasaba en CSI, ¿eh? Luego vendrían a su casa a preguntarles cuando fue la última vez que vieron a su hermano menor con vida y Matthew tendría que responder que la última vez que vio a su hermano éste no estaba prácticamente coqueteando con Arthur Kirkland, al que después tomarían como primer sospechoso de la muerte de Alfred.

Por un minuto, Matthew pensó que sus pensamientos eran bastantes razonables y que dicha línea de pensamiento era bastante viable si Arthur tenía el coraje suficiente para acabar con su hermano. Que lo tenía. Arthur se estaba esforzando como loco en éste último tiempo para obtener becas porque el chico tenía un pasado de vándalo bastante conocido, eh. Aunque Matthew dudaba que el inglés quisiera pagar las consecuencias del homicidio, y tal vez no asesinaría a su hermano por esto mismo, el canadiense estaba seguro que si Alfred lo tentaba lo suficiente Arthur prácticamente lo tiraría por la borda sin pestañear.

Así que... ¿su hermano estaba interesado en hombres mayores que pudieran matarlo? En el hipotético caso (hipotético caso) en que su hermano fuese hipotéticamente gay, Matthew debía decir que tenía unos gustos un tanto... malos al elegir pareja, más porque Matthew sabía que Alfred era cursi en el fondo como una carta de amor en el día de San Valentín escrita por Cupido mismo. Aunque bueno, los opuestos a veces se atraen, eh...

Y Matthew definitivamente no estaba pensando que su hermano era gay. No, en verdad no lo hacía.

Es decir. Si todo el mundo estaba a punto de pensar que su hermano era gay, Alfred necesitaría de alguien en quien confiar para ayudarlo a sobrellevar esos falsos rumores, y ¿qué mejor persona que la persona que ha recibido todos los golpes y sido acusada de todas las cosas que hizo Alfred durante todos éstos años, eh?

Matthew a veces odiaba su vida.

Además, su hermano no era gay. En lo más mínimo. Que Arthur Kirkland apareciera hoy de la nada justo después de que Alfred rechazara a una chica (a una hermosa, solicitada, y dulce chica) no decía nada, y no había pruebas suficientes. En cuanto a lo de las cámaras... Alfred es conocido por llevar sus bromas a los extremos, a veces. Eh, sí. Todo eso era una broma (una broma de mal gusto, pero una broma a fin de cuentas, eh).

Matthew a veces piensa que odia más la vida de Alfred, y es por eso que no se suicida.

Suspiró por un momento y relajó sus hombros, dispuesto a irse a dormir; abandonar su posición de estar apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, caminar los pocos pasos hasta su cama y dormir y soñar con jarabe de mapple, osos polares y un Arthur Kirkland asesino de hermanos menores que no eran gays.

E iba a hacer justo eso, cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto y el canadiense cayó de cara al suelo, donde no encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y ver quién había sido la persona causante de tanto dolor en su alma, cuerpo y cara, porque la respuesta era dolorosamente obvia, "Hey, _bro_~" Matthew prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, "lamento no haber podido volver antes para hacer mis tareas," _mentira_, pensó el canadiense; "pero, uh, sabes cómo es. Artie es jodidamente persistente para algunas cosas, y al final terminamos en su casa, y ya que estábamos allá decidió que había demasiados testigos para matarme y me devolvió el cuchillo, el cual lavé, así que cumplí mis tareas, a fin de cuentas. Escapar de un homicidio como un jefe y terminar mis tareas como un héroe~".

Cuando Matthew giró su cabeza notó que Alfred estaba sentado en la silla junto a su escritorio, una expresión de satisfacción adornando su cara; y que, milagrosamente, los lentes del canadiense no se dañaron después de tan poca agraciada caída contra el piso "eh, lo que sea." Respondió, sin levantarse del suelo, y planeó por un momento en su cabeza qué decir, cómo empezar el cuestionario, pero después decidió que no quería pensar más en el asunto y que solo sería brusco e iría al punto, "Gilbert me dijo que rechazaste a Katiuschka, ¿eh?"

Un mohín se dibujó en la cara de hermano por un momento, "_jeez_, Gilbo no puede guardarse nada, ¿uh?", y con un suspiro frustrado continuó, "Pues, sí, la rechacé, pero no es como si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, _you know_, me costó demasiado, pero con los grandes poderes vienen las grandes responsabilidades, y tuve que hacer lo correcto, _bro_".

"... ¿Eh?" No estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, ahora que lo pensaba bien.

Su hermano le sonrió, "es decir, Katiuschka _is hot and all_, pero sangre comunista corre por sus venas. No puedo dejar que mi cuerpo y mente heróica se contaminen, y se lo expliqué, en serio, pero ella no lo tomó muy bien que digamos...", bueno, Alfred actualmente tenía la decencia de lucir algo avergonzado por el incidente, al menos. "Además, eso hizo molestar al _commie bastard_, así que bueno, todos ganamos, a fin de cuentas"

Matthew se sentía tentado a decirle a Alfred que el único que ganaba algo de la situación era él, pero recordó enseguida que su hermano tenía la molesta tendencia a pensar en sí mismo como "el mundo", y decidió preguntar otra cosa " ¿y Arthur?"

"¿Uh? ¿Qué hay con Artie?"

"¿Desde cuándo volvieron a ser amigos, eh?" Matthew no estaba muy seguro si referirse a la relación de su hermano con Arthur bajo la palabra de 'amigos' era correcto o no. Pero no iba a preguntarlo. Prefería que la duda se lo comiera vivo.

"Pffffft." Matthew no podía encontrar las energías para empezar a sentirse ofendido de que su hermano se estuviera riendo de él, "_dude_, Artie y yo no somos amigos. Por lo menos ya no somos los amigos que éramos antes," se encogió de hombros. "Además, _mom_ fue la que prácticamente le rogó que se quedara a cenar, so, _no big deal_!" Sonrió y se paró, probablemente dispuesto a retirarse a su habitación, "ahora debo ir a dormir, no puedo dejar que ojeras aparezcan y afeen mi bello rostro~ _See ya tomorrow, bro_!" y con eso cerró la puerta, dejando a Matthew solo en el piso de su cuarto, solo con sus pensamientos y con el presentimiento de que, eh, habían cosas que su hermano no le estaba diciendo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de eso en la mañana.

* * *

><p>Ehhhh. Lamento lo corto de esto. No merecen que actualice con éste pedazo de crap, pero, ehh, sí, prometo que habrá más muy pronto, so...<p>

Ehhhhh... Review? No me hagan llamar a Miss Williams! (?)

Oh, y no aman a Mochi!América filmando a Mochi!Igirisu con su oso de peluche gigante? Yo ciertamente lo amo


End file.
